


Кошмары и закат

by WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)



Series: Level 2: Визуал от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [22]
Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Art, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Headcanon, M/M, Missing Scene, Photoshop, Portrait, Romance, Slice of Life, Traditional Media, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021, digital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021
Relationships: Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen
Series: Level 2: Визуал от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146986
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Level 2: Визуал от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021





	Кошмары и закат

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Закат](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050416) by [WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021). 




End file.
